Coalessa
Coalessa is an Assembly Mystic who oversees Pet Cove. After the shattering of Planet Crux, Coalessa rescued many pets that survived the destruction and sought to give them shelter. Once Pet Cove was cleared of Maelstrom and turned into a sanctuary, Coalessa brought her Terrier, Cat, and Bunny pets to the planet chunk and, with her supervision, allowed them to thrive and grow until they could become strong enough to be adopted by players. When players arrive at Pet Cove after joining a Nexus Force faction, they witness Coalessa and her Lion pet, Nancy, playing a game of Frisbee. However, a seagull interrupts the game and takes the Frisbee to its nest atop the Lighthouse. To get it back, Coalessa teachers players how to tame pets and sends them to retrieve the stolen Frisbee. Upon their return, she rewards players with a piece of the Water Sprayer. Coalessa then decides to offer players the challenge of taming a total of seven different pets across the LEGO Universe. When players complete this challenge, Coalessa challenges them to find and tame eleven more pets, for a total of eighteen pets, with the promise of a Lion pet as a reward. If players succeed, Coalessa sends them to Crocodile Corner to tame their very own Lion. Neido sends players who have tamed a Skeleton Dragon to Coalessa to find out what the Skeleton Dragon wants. Coalessa discovers that the Skeleton Dragon loves to dig, but unsure how to put the digging abilities to good use, she recommends that players speak with Mardolf the Orange to find out more. The Faction Leaders send their recruits to Coalessa to learn about taming Faction Pets. Assembly builders are sent by Coalessa to find Saber Cat pieces on Crux Prime. Paradox agents are told about the Alien pod, shell, and core left aboard the Venture Explorer. Sentinels learn what to do with a Gryphon egg. Venture League explorers are informed that Stegosaurus love banana sundaes. After completing Coalessa's mission, players may tame their own Faction Pet. Missions *Involved in Yay for Spray! *Tame a Pet *Fetch! *Master Pet Tamer *King of Beasts *Involved in Bony Little Thing *Mardolf Knows *Involved in Hidden and Dangerous *Sundae Sundae Sundae! Beta Information In the alpha test, Coalessa had orange hair with a ponytail, a less detailed version of her beta outfit, and a Tiki Staff. When Pet Cove opened in the beta test, her custom hair and staff had been modeled, but her outfit had not been completed, and she temporarily used Sky Lane's outfit. This was then replaced with her final outfit in mid-beta. However, during late beta and into release, players complained this outfit was too revealing, and she was altered once again to have a similar style but more decent outfit. Her final outfit was released on October 21, 2010. Trivia *Coalessa's name seems to be a play on the word "coalesce", meaning "to unite", which references her role in teaching players to bond with pets. *Johnny Thunder seems to regard Coalessa with great respect. *On January 29, 2012, Coalessa's Staff were given out to players as a left-hand item. *On January 30, 2012, Coalessa was spawned by a Mythran in Red Blocks. Gallery Dave Kang - Coalessa.png|Concept art by Dave Kang Torsos_93_I5.png|Original alpha texture Torsos 123 i5.png|Alternate alpha texture Coalessa Beta Good.png|Coalessa in early beta testing Coalessa Render.png|Beta rendering of Coalessa Torsos_123_I5.png|Coalessa's beta texture Coalessa.PNG|Coalessa's beta appearance Torsos 123 I5.PNG|Coalessa's final texture Coalessa 2.png|Coalessa in-game CoalessaGlitchedLU.jpg|A glitched version of Coalessa CoalessaSPN.png|Coalessa spawned in a by a Mythran in Red Blocks Category:NPCs Category:Pet Cove Category:Assembly